


Five years

by Joelle



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelle/pseuds/Joelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2nd chapter!! I hope you all like this. If you have the time let me know how it is. Sorry for the mistakes. ~Joelle</p></blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

It's been five years since bilbo has seen Thorin or the company. Bilbo left as soon as he knew the king and his heirs would live.He couldn't face Thorin,his love, after he betrayed him.

On his way home he stopped by Rivendell to rest before completing his journey. He was almost there when he collapsed.When he awoke Lord Elrond told him what had happened. Bilbo was Pregnant.With Thorins child.He returned home, much to Lord Elronds displeasure. Bilbo told Elrond he wanted his child born in Bag End. Lord Elrond agreed to let him leave as long as he kept him updated,bilbo agreed. Gandalf arrived before he departed from Rivendell, the wizard refused to let the pregnant hobbit go alone.So he traveled to bag end and didn't leave till the child was born.

It was a lovely spring day when bilbo had his child.He was for to big for it to be a normal hobbit pregnancy. So when he had the child he was shocked to see the little girl was so small,he wasn't shocked for to long. He had twins. A baby girl and baby boy, the girls name was emerald and the boys name was Thrain. Emerald had Bilbos eyes and Thorins black hair,Thrain had Thorins blue eyes and black hair.He loved his children.

It was the anniversary of the Battle Of The Five Army's when he heard a knock on his door.When he opened it he almost fainted. There was kili and Fili standing there alive and healthy. " Hello master boggins!" Kili said as a goofy smile erupted on his face.Bilbo stared for what seemed like hours to the boys but was only about a minute." K-kili,F-fili!What are you to doing here!?Come,come inside." He says as he moves aside to let the boys in. He froze as he heard his children running into the house. " Da! We saw people coming to The front door!" Thrain yells as he runs to find bilbo pulling emerald along with him. Both of the boys turn to look at him with shocked faces as his children call to him. "Thrain I'm in here!" He calls still looking at kili and Fili,whose mouths drop as he says his sons name."Da who are they?" His son asks. " Thrain,Emerald meet kili and fili." He replies walking behind his children. " kili,Fili meet Thrain and Emerald." When he looks back to the boys he sees something click in Filis eyes. " Bilbo may we speak for a moment.Alone." Fili says looking at the children to bilbo. " of course. Kids go get ready for dinner." When he says this he leads the boys to the living room.

"Are they uncles?" Kili asks when they reach the living room. Bilbo sighs "yes they are.i did not know I was pregnant till I reached Rivendell.Before you ask why I didn't inform you I was pregnant,let me explain. I was scared. I thought he was still sick and at the time I just wanted to go home.Please understand I was gonna tell you all I just needed time." By the time bilbo finishes speaking he's in tears. Kili is the first to speak " we understand uncle bilbo" when he says the last few words bilbo can't hold the tears back,he starts to sob. Both boys rush to him.they embrace and hold there uncle (he is there uncle no matter thorin and Bilbos relationship). "Da?are u ok" a small voice asks. They look up and see the little girl,Emerald, standing in the doorway. " yes love, I'm fine. Where is your brother?" Bilbo asks heading toward his daughter."hes in the kitchen." ️She replies as bilbo picks her up. " well,let's go get some food in you. Boys you coming?" He looks back at the boys before heading to the kitchen.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter!! I hope you all like this. If you have the time let me know how it is. Sorry for the mistakes. ~Joelle

Once Bilbo got into the kitchen, and started making dinner, did he realize his children didn't know who kili and Fili were. "Thrain,Emerald! Will you please sit down?" He asked. The kids ran straight into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Fili and Kili stood in the doorway looking at the children with amazement and curiosity in there eyes. Bilbo turned around to face his children and found that they were staring at him. He could see that they wanted to ask him so many questions. " I know you are probably wondering who fili and kili are." He said sitting down across from his children," They are your cousins. Your Adads nephews.Fili is the oldest of the two, and Kili is the youngest.there mothers,Dis, is your Adads sister. If you have any more questions just ask them I'm sure they won't mind. Will you boys?" As he asked this he looked to find the boys eyes filled with pride and love. The boys walked over to their cousins , both got on one knee. " ask away cousins!" Kili said,rather loudly. As soon as those words left his lips Thrain and emerald bombarded them with questions. 

Bilbo got up and finished dinner, he turned and found everyone seated waiting for him to finish. They were still talking but once he sat food infront of them Did they become quiet. Bilbo sat in a between his son and Fili. " So why exactly are you here? I'm not saying I don't want you here I would have just liked some notice if your coming by." He said after everyone had food on there plaits. Kili looked at him and replied," well, we were passing by and just decided to pay our favorite hobbit a visit." Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him and looked to Fili,"what's the real reason your here?" He asked. " we missed you bilbo. It's been five years since we've seen or heard from you. We were all worried about you,especially thorin. Don't look at me like that. He misses you. Do you know the first thing he asked once he woke? He asked for you. He remembered apologizing to you.All he wanted was to see you, and know that you were health, Alive. When Balin told him you left he was heart broken. The look in his eyes, bilbo when you left to took part of him,part of his heart. So,the reason we are here is because we want you back. We NEED you back. I know you have a lot more to think about besides yourself but please just think about returning with us. All of you are welcome. Thrain and emerald have just as much right to be there as we do. Just think about it." After he finished talking he went back to eating. 

After they got done with dinner, he gave his kids a bath and put them to bed. He showed the boys where they could sleep . He went to his room and got ready for bed. He had a long day ahead of him.


	3. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. I appreciate every read,kudos, and comment. It makes me feel like I'm not just writing this for me.well see Ya next time.❤️~Joelle

Bilbo woke covered in sweat,breathing ragged,his heart going a hundred miles an hour. The images of his dream flashed before his eyes. He saw Thorin holding him up by his waistcoat,Azog driving his blade threw Thorin (barely missing his heart) , Fili and Kili lying in their cots fighting to take their next breath. A sob escaped his lips as he remembered how Thorin looked. He was heavily bandaged in red stained cloth,pale as snow, black hair matted in blood. Bilbo remembered the words spoken between his lover and himself,how Thorin apologized,and then how he left (after hearing Thorin and his heirs would live) like a coward. Bilbo Baggins was a coward. He was a coward for leaving, he not telling Thorin he was a father,and now for not immediately accepting Fili and Kilis offer

Tears streamed down his face. He felt terrible,all he wanted was to pack everything up and go to Erebor,but he couldn't. He had children to worry about.Two very emerg , lovable kids,who loved him back with the same intensity as he loved them. Thrain. Emerald. His children. Thorins children. He knew what he had to do. With that thought he got out of bed and got ready for his day. After he was done he went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He had two fauntlings and two dwarfs to feed.


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i haven't upday in awhile. I've had test all week and haven't had time. So...sorry but here it is.~ Joelle

Bilbo entered the kitchen and froze. His children and the two durins were covered in flour. "What the hell is going on in here!?" He asked,rather loudly. They whipped there heads to stare at him  
in shock. " Bilbo!!" And "Da!!" Was their shocked replies. "Answer me this instant." He demanded. It was Thrain who answered first. "We were trying to make you breakfast in bed,since you missed first breakfast." Was his answer. Bilbo raised an eyebrow ,"and the flour?" "That would be our fault uncle. I threw flour at Fili and he retaliated. Some hit Emerald, she threw some at me but hit Thrain. You can guess what happened next." Answered Kili with his head down." Well then I guess you all better start cleaning up your mess." With that said bilbo leaves the kitchen. He goes to his study and decided to read till he hears that they are finished. When his children finally come into his study they are cleaned and dressed in fresh cloths. He also sees they have braids in there hair. "Who put those in?" He asked picking up on and examining it. "Fili did mine and Kili did Emeralds" Thrain says. Bilbo smiles at that. Then he remembers what he needs to ask his children. "Children I have something very important to ask you. It will change all that you've ever known. But it will also give you a chance to meet your Adad and spend tile with Fili and Kili. So,how would you feel about moving to Erebor?" He looks at his children. Thrain looks ecstatic, Emerald looks skeptic. She looks her father straight in the eye." We would have to leave all our friends wouldn't we?" At that Thrains eyes widen in understanding. " yes we would, but we would return for visits or when every you want." Can we have some time to think about it?" Thrain asked looking to his sister. " Of course you can,love." With that said both children run out of the room. It was several days before the children brought up there conversation they had in the study. Over the course of those days the children showed the boys there favorite places in the shire,and told stories of all the pranks they pulled. It was Emerald who sought her dad out for them. She lead him to hers and thrains room. " we have made a decision." ️She said looking at her brother to make sure he agreed. He shook his head yes and looked at his father. His sister did the same. " we've decided that.." To Be Continued.....


End file.
